james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
James Cameron's Avatar (iOS/Android)
The James Cameron's Avatar iPod/iPhone application is a video game created by Gameloft. Players play as a new Avatar driver named Ryan Lorenz. The game features a virtual on-screen joystick and buttons that allow players to easily control their character during the many platforming elements, while also providing them with enough precision to unleash some of the many weapons and combat combos. Weapons at the user's disposal include an Avatar Program custom assault rifle, a Na'vi staff, and a Na'vi hunter bow. Ryan is also able to interact with animals such as the direhorse and banshee. The plot of the game is split up into 16 levels, or, "chapters". The story line is narrated by Neytiri, who says that it was told to her by her sister, Sylwanin. Plot James Cameron's Avatar: iPod/iPhone Game is a prequel to the events in the Avatar film, taking place approximately 20 years before the events in the movie. Although some characters and elements in the game show similarities to those in the film, the plot is surprisingly independent from that of its cinematic counterpart. The story starts with Ryan Lorenz, a marine looking to start a new life on the moon of Pandora. After an accident on Earth in which his family was killed, he pulled strings prior to leaving Earth to gain admission into the Avatar Program, a top-secret scientific program created by the RDA, who is running a vast mining operation on Pandora looking for a mineral called Unobtanium, which is believed to be a solution to the energy crisis on Earth. Once on Pandora, Lorenz is linked to his Avatar body, a hyrid of human and Na'vi (the indigenous people of Pandora) genetic material. After quickly mastering how to drive his Avatar body, he is given his first mission of exploring deeper into the Pandoran forest to locate and mark deposits of unobtanium on his GPS. He completes this, but finds that he has ventured too deep into the forest and has lost all contact with the RDA base of operations. While trying to find a safe place to stash his Avatar body for the night, he finds the dormant Tree of Souls. He is rendered unconscious and experiences a very weird and disturbing dream, which is actually a message from Eywa showing him what will happen to Pandora should the RDA succeed in their endeavor. Ryan is then discovered by the Na'vi and taken into the clan so he might learn their ways and of their struggle against the RDA. He eventually defects to the Na'vi and aids in their warding off of human invaders. Characters *Ryan Lorenz - The main protagonist of the story; defects to the Na'vi. *Major Cage - Head of Security for the RDA base of operations on Pandora. *Sylwanin - Princess of the Omiticaya Clan; tells the story to her sister, Neytiri. *Neytiri - Narrates the story of Ryan Lorenz throughout the game. *Dr. Grace Augustine - Head of the Avatar Program; appears briefly. *Maweytakuk - One of the Na'vi. Weapons *Custom Avatar Assault Rifle *Na'vi Staff *Na'vi Bow All weapons can be upgraded three times. This occurs naturally as you complete quests in the village. See Also Na'vi Equipment de:Avatar - Das Spiel (iPhone/iPod touch/Palm Pre) pl:James Cameron's Avatar: iPod/iPhone Game Category:Games Category:Home Entertainment